The Woes of Sanada Genichirou and Lamb
by My Dad is Mr.Clean
Summary: [Requested and dedicated to Silent Slayer 2000] Sanada and Lamb are angry. Renji has a dream. And Niou has an admirer.


Disclaimer- If I owned PoT,the Bromide collection would be all MINE!! MINEEE! and the Tango Pair, YuuMi, Platnium Pair, Silver Pair, Senkiri, Data Pair, and Dirty Pair would be LOVEEE in the anime xDD

This was a request made by Silent Slayer 2000 and therefore it is dedicated to her,and she also has the funniest fics. Go read them! xDD

Also thank yous to the blupenguin15 (thank you for liking Sanada and Lamb so much and thank you for correcting me :D) Anunefan412 (yes he has hair xDD HANNAH MONTANA'S hair though ;D) Silent Slayer 2000 (enjoy this fic dude its for you ;D oh lols i sounded weird) and PixieStix110 (I drew a picture when I was waiting for the computer to load. He looked pretty xDD) for reviewing to Jackal's Secret 'Life'. I honestly thought it was the weirdest thing I ever wrote. Thank you for liking it:D

okay so basically this is a sequel to the sequel Oh God, Sanada. Yeah. So this is kind of like a trilogy like Lord of the Rings only this one is more...crackish.

I hope you people like this one as much as the other two!

* * *

It's been a year since that fateful day he met Lamb. She was now ready to start her own family, but...she had no partner/husband. She was dreadfully lonely and her 'mother' Sanada Genichirou didn't let her express her feelings widely. Sure he probably meant the best for her, but this was too much. He actually MET with the parents of the other sheep. I mean how embarrasing was that?! Sometimes, Lamb wished she had more freedom. So she decided to ask him about it one night. 

"Baa.."

"Yes?" Sanada said while doing his homework.

"Baa.."

"I don't understand."

"Baa.."

"You know I want the best for you."

"Baa!"

"Don't use that tone on me!"

"Baa!"

"Lamb! I'm surprised at you for using talking to me like this!" Sanada said outraged.

"Baa!" and with that Lamb ran out.

Sanada sighed,"Kids.." and went back to his homework.

So that night, Lamb decided to run away and elope while everyone was asleep. Thankfully her mother taught her to unlock and lock doors. So at around 1 in the morning she left quietly and set out for anyplace warm.

She happened to wander around the neighborhood for an hour and she failed to find such a place. But she did happen to notice a house that left its gate open. She decided to stay here for the night.

baabaabaabaabaabaabaabaabaa

Sanada woke up in a cold sweat. He looked at the foot of his bed and it just so happened that Lamb wasn't there. He looked at the unused bed that was for Lamb. She wasn't there either. He ran out to the hallway and checked all over his house. He even checked his parents' room startling them. When she was nowhere to be found, he set out for one person who might know where she was.

Renji.

baabaabaabaabaabaabaabaabaa

So this is what it felt like to sleep on nice soft grass...it felt nice. And with that Lamb automatically fell asleep.

baabaabaabaabaabaabaabaabaa

Renji was having a nice dream about the wonders of data and math, and Inui just HAPPENED to be in there also, but he was violently being shaken by someone. He took off his eyecoverer::what do you call those things anyways?::

"Renji! Renji! You have to help me!"

"...Sanada...is that you?" Renji said half-asleep.

"Lamb disappeared!"

"...Couldn't this wait until morning...?"

"MY DAUGHTER HAS GONE MISSING!"

"Okay okay..." Renji sighed. The dream would have to wait till another time.UNFORTUNATELY. "I'll help you."

Sanada looked like he was going to kiss Renji but Renji quickly said, "Don't even think about it."

Renji turned on the light in his room and sat down at his DESK OF WISDOM. Looking around, he said, "How did you get into my room without disrupting my parents?"

"The window." Sanada said pointing at the open window that Renji had left open earlier.

Renji was mentally hitting himself on the head with a baseball bat. He just HAD to leave it open.

"Did you see her leave?"

"No. But the front door was open."

"So you think someone stole her?"

"No. I trained her to unlock doors."

Renji sighed. "So it's possible that she unlocked it and went out..."

"So she might be in the neighborhood somewhere?"

"Yes. We should check your nieghborhood right now..."

"Let's go then!" Sanada said heading for the door.

"..."

Sanada turned around and looked at Renji. Walking towards him Sanada noticed that he fell asleep again.

"...Sadaharu...I think that's a 90 chance..."Renji muttered.

Sanada sighed. He started to shake Renji again.

"Hmmm?..Wha? Oh..." Renji said looking up.

"You were supposed to help me look for Lamb!"

"Sanada...You DO realize its 2:20 in the morning?"

"And this is my daughter?"

"Alright. Fine." Renji said getting up.

baabaabaabaabaabaabaabaa

Niou was heading upstairs after a midnight snack from the kitchen. He happened to look outside the kitchen window. And he saw something familar. It was Lamb sleeping on his front lawn. So he headed outside and poked her.

"You." Niou said poking her. "Hey!"

Lamb looked up annoyed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Baa..."

"...I don't speak sheep."

"Baa..."

"You do realize fukubuchou is going to kill me for talking to you right?"

"Baa!"

"...At least come in where its warm?" Niou tried.

Lamb instantly stood up.

"...Okay..." and Niou walked into his house with Lamb following him.

As they passed the kitchen, Lamb stomach grumbled. Niou turned around and sighed.

"You're going to have to eat something..." And he opened the refrigerator. Looking at Lamb he said, "What DO you eat anyways?"

"Baa?"

"We have fish?" Niou tried again.

"...Baa?" Lamb said cocking its head.

"I'll call up Renji." Niou said grabbing his cell phone and dailing numbers.

Lamb was surprised that Niou took so much consideration into her needs.

"...I see..."

"NO!"

"Oh. Fukubuchou's worried?" Niou said sneering.

"Heh. Whatever." and he hung up. Looking at Lamb he said, "You're eating fish."

And it was the first and last time that Lamb ever ate meat.

baabaabaabaabaabaabaabaa

"Who was that?"

"Niou."

"He actually calls you this late?"

Renji looked at Sanada. "Lamb's at his house."

"WHAT?!"

"She's at his house."

Sanada gasped dramatically. Who knows what he could be doing to her?! He could cooking her for all he knew! Oh woe is Sanada! He started to run like there was no tommorrow.

baabaabaabaabaabaabaa

Lamb was almost done with her delicious dinner when there was a pounding at the door.

Niou went to get the door his face almost connected with Sanada's fist, but thankfully to reflexes he barely dodged it.

"Where's Lamb?" Sanada said with murder in his eyes.

He pointed behind him. In the kitchen.

Sanada's eyes widened. 'Oh noes!' he thought. 'She's probably in a pot right now!' And Sanada ran into the kitchen followed by Renji and Niou. What he saw relieved him but then he almost flared up once again. Looking at Niou he said, "What did you feed her?"

"Fish and rice."

Renji did a facepalm.

"Don't you know that sheep eat greens?"

"We don't have any of those." Niou said casually. "They all rotted away. Unless if you wanted me to food poison her."

Sanada scoffed. He thrust the fridge door open and true to word there weren't ANY vegetables.

"...I see..." Sanada said. "BUT YOU STILL FED HER FISH!"

"She was hungry!"

"How could you tell?!"

"Her stomach growled."

"Sanada...Keep your voice down..." Renji said. "You might wake his parents."

"I WILL NOT!" Sanada bellowed.

"Fukubuchou. What's the big deal?"

"Masaharu...Who are you talking to?" came Niou's mother's voice.

"Nothing."

"You sure? I thought i heard your fukubuchou's screaming at you."

"It's nothing really."

baabaabaabaabaabaabaa

Sanada walked to school the next day extremely grumpy with Lamb at his heels who looked equally grumpy. Renji came in half-asleep and stumbled into the classroom. Niou looked normal and was his usual prankish self. When he walked into the classroom, he saw that Jackal had his wig on(as always) ::check Jackal's Secret 'Life' for more info:: and Sanada gave Niou a look of death when he passed by.

"Good morning Jackal." Niou said sitting down.

"Oh. Hello Niou." Jackal said while fixing his wig. Looking at Sanada's sour expression Jackal asked Niou, "Did something happen to him?"

"He's just angry that I fed Lamb fish."

"...Fish?"

"Yeah..."

"Clarify?"

"Long story."

Suddenly, they heard Sanada talk to Lamb.

"What do you mean I don't give you enough freedom!"

"Baa!"

"How many times have I told you he's dangerous!"

"Baa!"

"You're better off liking Marui then."Sanada said facing the window.

"Baa!"

"No you can't!"

And with that Lamb gave Sanada a dirty look and walked off toward where Jackal and Niou were. She lied down next to Niou and had her back to Sanada.

"...What just happened?"

"I don't know..." Niou said looking at Lamb.

"Did we just hear fukubuchou's lovely voice echo across the whole school?" Kirihara said coming into the classroom.

"Kirihara get out."

"Kirihara I think its best not to get on fukubuchou's nerves today." Jackal said looking apprehensively at Sanada.

"From what I just heard..." Renji said coming out of nowhere. "...Lamb is going through puberty..."

"...What?"

"She's starting to rebel against Sanada's rules and is trying to create her own identity."

"...Then why is she sitting next to Niou?" Marui said also popping out of nowhere.

"Okay...you people have to STOP doing that." Jackal said clutching his heart.

"Do you really have to wear that wig?" Marui asked.

"Yup."

"We'll I think the reason why shes sitting next to Niou is that she likes him." Renji said cutting across Jackal.

"..."

"Did I just hear...LIKE?" Kirihara said.

"I think so.."Marui said.

"Wait...so Lamb likes Niou?"

"Apparently."

"But she is a LAMB and he is a HUMAN."

"That is true but I think Lamb percieves herself as a human."

"...Okay this is just so wrong." Kirihara said running away.

"Did I just hear correctly?" Niou said walking up to them. "Lamb LIKES me?"

Renji nodded.

"So when's the wedding?" Marui asked grinning.

Niou smacked him on the head. "There isn't going to be a wedding."

Sanada happened to be listening to all this. Looking at Lamb and Niou, he sighed. He would have to do the most sensible and yet painful thing...

baabaabaabaabaabaabaabaabaa

"Sanada are you sure about this?" Renji asked.

Sanada took a deep breath, "Yes." he said finally.

"So you're giving her to a farm?" Kirihara asked.

"I'm going to have to."

"Why? I thought you really liked her." Marui said while blowing a bubble.

"And have Niou as a son-in-law?" Sanada said looking stricken. "No!"

"At least she'll be surrounded by her own kind here." Renji said while looking around the green pastures.

Sanada looked at the farmer and said to him. "Please take good care of her." And then he handed Lamb over.

"Baa..."

"It's okay. I'll visit you from time to time."

"Baa..?"

"I forgive you don't worry." Sanada said and bent down to pet her one last time.

Marui and Kirihara sniffed. This was too priceless. It was like a mother seeing her daughter for the last time. Then Kirihara started to bawl and then Marui followed suit.

Renji had an evil smile and started to take pictures of Sanada hugging Lamb and Marui and Kirihara crying their hearts off. He couldn't wait to show Sadaharu this. Oh the data and blackmail.

* * *

well here's the final story :;sobs::

i feel so bad for Sanada leaving Lamb :;blowws nose on a tissue:: and yet I'm the one who wrote it...oh the irony...

i guess this is the end of the Sanada and Lamb triology.

Silent Slayer 2000 I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
